


Phone Call

by LegolasLovely



Category: Actor RPF, Being Human (UK) RPF, Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, aidan turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Aidan and (Y/N) chat on the phone and things get a little heated.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I was very very nervous to post this on tumblr but got a lot of people asking for it and a lot of comments saying people enjoyed it after it was posted. Might as well post it here too and crawl under a table for protection. NERVES SCREAMING SQUEALING BYE  
{Warnings: shameless (I’m full of shame but you shouldn’t be) SMUT, mutual masturbation}

You hustled into your apartment, locking the door with a slam and throwing your bag on the floor. You sighed. You had been thinking of a special dreamy someone all day and you needed relief now. You glanced at the clock as you kicked off your shoes and slipped out of your work clothes. You had a half an hour. That was plenty of time for what you had in mind.

You sped around shutting the blinds, locking the bedroom door, and even lighting a candle. You were starving for dinner but it would have to wait. You plopped down on the bed and allowed your hands to roam down your body. A shaky breath left you when you felt just how aroused you were. You hadn’t treated yourself to anything of this kind in too long.

Just as your fingers circled your most sensitive spot, the phone rang. You whined, propping yourself up to see who it was. When you did, you smiled and immediately answered. “Hey, Aid.”

“Hey, love,” he said. You could hear the goofy grin in his voice. “We got out early so I thought I’d call. Am I interrupting anything?”

You felt yourself flush. “No. I just- need a second. Can I call you back in just one minute?”

“Of course.”

You hung up and jumped out of bed, cleaning yourself up as fast as you could. Aidan had been away on a job for two months now. He’d call you every night at what was 6:30 your time, as an attempt to make the long distance relationship more bearable. But you both counted the days until he would return, just one more month now. Though you’d never tell him, during most of his calls you would close your eyes and pretend he was speaking from just across the room instead of from across the world.

You called him right back. “Sorry, I was… cleaning. How was today?”

“Good. We got through some tough scenes but I’m pretty happy with how it all felt. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” You laid back on your bed and yanked your shirt down past your thighs. “I had three stupid meetings today-”

“(Y/N).”

“What?”

“I know you don’t want to talk about your meetings.”

He was right. They were awful and you knew you’d get frustrated all over again if you told him about it. “We’ll talk about something else. Do you know when-”

“Let’s talk about what you were doing when I first called you.” You could almost see his smirk.

Again, you felt heat rise from your chest to your ears. “I told you, I was just-”

“Cleaning.”

“Yes.”

He grumbled a laugh. “(Y/N), love, I know you too well. I know how your voice gets when you’re wound up. What were you doing?”

You let go of a held breath. You had been caught. “I was just thinking about you, that’s all.”

“About me?” He was having way too much fun with this.

“Yes, about you,” you said with a heavy eye roll.

His voice grew matter of fact. “Well, don’t let me stop you. You continue and I won’t be far behind.”

You were about to ask what he meant when you heard the clink of his belt. Your eyes blew wide. “What? You’re- what?”

“Don’t act so surprised, love. I can promise I miss you more than you miss me. And you’re the one who started it.”

“You’re the one who called early.”

“Touché,” he chuckled. But the sound turned into a breathy moan. The sound had you sinking into the pillows. But could you really do this? You didn’t think so and as if he could read your mind, he said, “You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, love. I’ll just call you back in a few minutes. I won’t be long with the thoughts you’ve just put in my head.” He laughed darkly.

You groaned his name, mostly out of frustration though he was doing a great job of arousing you further. You bit your lip. You could always try. And if it didn’t work, was there really any harm done? Your fingers slipped between your thighs and your lip slid out from your teeth as your mouth opened. You were dripping even more than before he called. His voice broke through your imagination.

“Were you- were you really touching yourself and thinking of me?” he asked. His voice was thick and raspy with desire.

You laughed. “Of course I was. What do you think I do when you’re not here?”

A heavy breath left him. “I hadn’t… I mean I did wonder if you…” Another heavy breath. “I know I think about you that way all the time but I wasn’t sure if you thought about me…tha-that way.” A soft grunt followed.

“I do.” It was almost a whine. You could picture him on the couch, in his bed, in the shower, thinking of you, desperate for his release. You could picture it, but you couldn’t really believe it was true. You slid your shirt up and cupped your breasts as your fingers continued their work between your legs.

“What do you think about?” he asked.

“No, Aid. Absolutely not.”

“Oh, darling, please tell me.” One long moan fell from his mouth. “Tell me what you think of. What do you imagine me doing? Please, my darling girl, I’m begging you, tell me.”

You’d never heard him plead to you for anything. Everything he ever wanted, you were glad to give it to him. It was the way your relationship worked, you gave everything to each other. You heard a soft whine leave him and you sighed, throwing your forearm over your eyes. He groaned your name and you squeezed your legs together.

“I think of your… hair.” You felt like an idiot. You shut your eyes tight and mumbled, “I can’t do this, this is idiotic.”

“Darling, I want you to close your eyes.” He wasn’t pleading you anymore. “Whatever you’re doing, I want you to pretend your fingers are mine. Pretend I’m there taking care of you.”

You hummed, wishing your fingers were longer like his were.

“And I want you to tell me what you think of.”

You pulled the phone closer to your ear. Just as you were about to swallow your pride and begin, your breath caught. You heard him on the line. You heard everything. His heavy, shallow breaths, his soft moans and grunts, his slap of his hand stroking himself. He was really turned on by this- by you. It gave you the courage to do what he asked.

“I think of your hair. And how the curls tickle my cheek when you kiss my neck like you do.” Your hips jerked against your fingers as you thought about it.

“Don’t stop. Tell me more.”

“And I think of running my fingers through the curls on your chest. And how they brush against my breasts when we’re close. It gives the most delicious burn.”

Your head pushed back into the pillows behind you. Every sentence was one long moan to him. The sounds he was giving you in return encouraged you to tell him everything.

“And I think of the curls around your cock. I feel them b-between my legs when you’re deep inside me, fucking me hard. They tickle my nose when I’m- when I’m sucking on you.”

He swore harshly. “What else, darling?”

You whined with a broken voice. “I think about how your fingers tangle in my hair when we’re together. How you pull, even when you don’t mean to. And how good it feels. You always- you groan into my hair when you come inside me-”

“I wish I was coming inside you right now.” His voice was more strained than ever. “You first. Are you gonna come for me, darling?”

You whimpered and he knew.

“That’s what I think about,” he said. “I think about… hmm about you coming undone beneath me. With your legs wrapped tight around me. You’re so god damn beautiful when you…shit.”

You whined his name. Your release finally broke loose from its cage and ravaged you. You shook uncontrollably, listening for him on the other end of the line. He wasn’t far behind you. His grunts and echoing groans of your name only spurred you on. Soon, you were both panting and laughing.

“My heart is beating so hard right now,” you laughed.

“I know it always does,” he said. You heard him sigh. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

“But you do the talking next time,” you said.

“Deal.”

You spent the next hour talking about more normal, less arousing things. You were amazed you had the guts to do that. Aidan was always pushing you to your limits. You loved him for that, among many other things.

“Night, love. Twenty-nine more days. Talk to you tomorrow,” he said.


End file.
